


Judging

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi thought that Kuroko was the coldest subordinate of The King of Seven Seas. But it seemed like that she judged in wrong way. for kuromomoweek day #5: AU/Crossover. magi!au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judging

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a crossover fanart of kurobas-magi before, and i think that kuroko can be jafar and of course momoi is yamuraiha X3 then some days ago i found a jafar/yamu fanart on jafar roleplayer on instagram ...... i do think that they are good crackpair lel

Kuroko was recruited by Akashi, The King of Seven Seas, few years earlier than her. Momoi didn’t know him very well, Akashi just introduced him to her his name without giving any important information about his past. Momoi was still around kid’s age at the time and she thought that his past wasn’t really necessary. Besides, the gratefulness towards Akashi for bringing her with him was dominated her mind so Momoi naturally put aside another thinking.

Moreover, their first meeting was not even a bad occurence; he was smiling in a low curve of lips and greeted her in a nice way. He was a handsome adolescence, she admitted.

However, after time passed by, the curiosity had been growing inside her. She began to look for facts about him since she thought that he was unique. He was calm, a workaholic and always did what Akashi told him without any doubt, yet when she witnessed his action in a clash outside the Sindria Palace happened because some troublesome intruders was trying to take down Akashi, she found him as a different man.

His eyes was so cold when lifting his knives which had been kept hidden in his sleeve towards the masked culprit. His eyes were like ... eyes of snake. As if it was capable at hypnotizing and freezing people even before he showed his knives tied with red strings.

During her breaks of studying, when she felt a little bit bored after scrutinizing old pages of magic book, she wandered in the palace asking some maids about Kuroko Tetsuya. Some of them were new, their knowledge about Kuroko was limited, just like hers.

She discovered a shocking fact from a rather old maid who had been working in Sindria since the kingdom had been established.

Kuroko Tetsuya was an ex-assassin. Cold-blooded assassin who was expert in special techniques.

Second years of knowing Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki began to grow a distance between her and him.

She was afraid, actually.

.

But, what happened when three of eight Akashi’s loyal subordinates strolled through the dark villages near the edge of Sindria—appoximately three days after Momoi began to distant herself from Kuroko, changed her mind and erased all the negative thoughts.

Akashi assigned them to go there just to do a survey as soon as possible, and he waited for the report. The poor village needed a help, it needed some new facilities and establishment in almost every part of it. Slavery was everywhere, drunk men could be found on a lot of alleys. Some children were running with only a piece of cloth covering their skinny body.

Momoi could feel herself shiver when she heard some footsteps getting closer to the her, who was left behind Kuroko and The Fanalus, Kagami.

By the time she turned her head, what she found was a drunk man smirking and staring at her like a wild beast.

“Nice body,” his eyes traveled to her breasts, and she took some steps back. “Let me try you.”

Did it feel like a flash on her eyes; red strings danced on the air and in a sudden, the man’s neck was stradled by the twist of the red strings. Kuroko’s back faced her shocked visage.

“Don’t you dare to lay your dirty fingers on her.”

The tone was flat, but the tension she felt when seeing him like this was no different like what she had experienced of witnessing his assassination technique in front of Sindria Palace.

The drunk man fell on his knee by the time Kuroko released him. His mouth was agape and the look of his eyes mirrored his inner which was in a great fear.

Kuroko turned to face her, surprisedly, he was smiling. Simple yet alluring. Calming. And showing that everything was fine. At least, for her.

“Don’t walk behind me from now on. Walk beside me, Momoi- _san_ , I won’t let people like that disturb us, especially you, in this journey anymore. Are you really okay?”

She didn’t really aware that she replied his words with a smile too. “Thank you. I am really grateful.”

He was not an assassion who she should be feared of, actually. _You judge before knowing him well, Satsuki_.

Assess a person with dark past behind him badly without experiencing the present with him wasn’t a good idea.


End file.
